fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Now
Fantendo Now (also known as Fantendo Now! in some countries) is a show helmed by Exotoro that is expected to start sometime during Summer, 2015. The show will be more in depth than any other show before, with title cards and a "summary" and "transcript" page for each episode. Fantendo the Animated Series: The Next Generation will still be going on even as this show goes on as the two are in different contuinites. Unlike any show before it, there are no "main characters". Each episode can focus "on a totally unrelated character so long as there's a story to tell". With this in mind, most episodes will likely focus on characters such as Unten, Strafe, Leah, 3.14 and the newly introduced Sakeena Kamel. The show is in the Main Fantendo canon as opposed to an alternate universe. The purpose is to fill it with building blocks that aren't big enough to be standalone. The series had a spin-off created by known as Fantendo - Gaiden, which focuses on side characters in the Fantendoverse. Another spinoff, announced in 2017 called Fantendo Fragments was created, focusing on short episodes that touched on characters in the New Fantendoverse and connected realities. Cast Regular *'Unten' - The savior and destroyer of Zeon. This guy just cannot catch a break but he's always trying to do the right thing. He also seems to have a crush on Rachel. *'Strafe' - TBA *'PalmMan' - TBA *'Sakeena Kamel' - TBA *'Leah Needlenam' - TBA *'X-Ray' - TBA *'Reese' - TBA *'Rachel' - Unten's best friend and adopted mother of Robyn. She might be the most ordinary character on here and is slowly getting used to the strange new things that have entered her life. Recurring *'Volt' - TBA *'The Threat' - TBA *'3.14' - TBA *'Flicker' - TBA *'Xerox' - TBA *'DragonMan' - TBA *'Logi' - TBA *'Denos' - TBA Episodes Season 1 Season 1 of Fantendo Now takes place after Fantendo Labyrinth and the middle of the season takes place after 3.14 Worlds with 3.14's return to Earth. Although Fantendo - Hivemind Halloween is not an episode, it takes place in this season. Special Takes some place between Season 1 and Season 2. The two episodes were written by . Season 2 Takes place after the events of Season 1 and Fantendo Sports Resort. Unten and many of the other main characters now live at Boltzmann. Season 2.5 Shorts Happen before Victory but after Beorn Hallow and Strafe: Dictator. Each episode focuses on one character and one character close to them that wouldn't really get spotlighted otherwise. Season 3 The status of there being a Season 3 is still unknown, but it will likely take place after the events of "Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory". Trivia *An episode based off Fantendo - Mosiac was considered but ultimately scrapped. *An episode focusing around a victim of the Twisted Cross and Leah's attempts to break her from her upbeat spirit was also considered but was scrapped as well. Possible elements of this episode likely showed up in "Xerox". *An episode entitled "Palm Reading" was cut entirely and would have likely been filler. The description was: **"Sakeena asks PalmMan to proofread some of her fanfiction, where PalmMan finds that her fanfiction seems to line up with future events. Meanwhile, Strafe and Rachel find a time capsule that's dated 30 years old, but has weird technology in it." Gallery Character art specifically made for Fantendo Now. LeahPostShattering.png|Leah Needlenam Xerox.png|Xerox Forrester.png|Forrester Fenne.png|Fenne MetaFormExo.png|Meta-Form Klemson.png|Klemson Morgan.png|Morgan Category:Fantendo Now Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series